powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger
Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger is the teamup movie between Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Plot The DekaRangers respond to a disturbance in the city. On arriving, they find the area under attack from three coloured people. They fight them but they steal Machine Bull to chase a crow, which is apparently their enemy. They crash and are arrested by the DekaRangers. At DekaBase, the DekaRangers discover that their prisoners are Bakuryuu Sentai AbaRanger. Doggie learns that the crow is an Alienizer, Ginjifu Seijin Kazakku, who has been stalking the AbaRanger’s friend. After Yukito heals Doggie’s bad back, all the Rangers start looking for Kazakku. Meanwhile, Aburera is introduced to Trinoid #0, Saunaginnan who revives Reversia Seijin Succubus Hells and Speckion Seijin Jeaneio but runs out of power. Ban and Ryoga meet Ryuunnosuke and Yatsudenwani but they are attacked by Kazakku, who steals Yatsudenwani’s things to use as batteries for Saunaginnan. Ban and Ryoga fight Kazakku, but Ryoga gets distracted by having to fulfill an earlier promise he made to Mai by calling her and checking on her movie audition in Hollywood. Kazakuu reveals that he plans to revive Dezumosorlya and Kazakku retreats. Tetsu, Hoji, Sen and Yukito find themselves fighting Jeaneio, while Jasmine, Ranru and Umeko fight Succubus. Ban and Ryoga end up arguing from Ryoga's earlier actions, allowing Kazakku to beat them. Jeaneio and Succubus are eventually destroyed but it takes Asuka’s help to defeat Kazakku and Ban has now gained some respect for Ryoga. However, this only gives Saunaginnan more power, enough to revive several Alienizers. As the Rangers fight, Numa O and HurricaneRed appear and attack Ban and Ryoga in more of Kazakku’s tricks. The Rangers are beaten. When all seems lost, TopGaler and Mikoto appear, having been revived as well. Along with Doggie, all 12 Rangers transform and defeat all the revived Alienizers in three separate four-man teams. Kazakku is judged guilty of his crimes, but avoids deletion, leaving Saunaginnan to be destroyed instead by the D-Bazooka and Superior Dino Bomber. Kazakku returns in a Kaijuuki with an enlarged Saunaginnan. DekaRanger Robo and DekaBike Robo arrive to fight them. The other Bakuryuus arrive from DinoEarth as well and join the battle. Super DekaRanger Robo and Killer Abaren’Oh destroy Kazakku and Saunaginnan. Later, with Saunaginnan now destroyed and its effects diminishing, Mikoto disappears back to the great beyond after saying his farewells to his friends. The remaining Rangers hold a party at DekaBase to celebrate their victory. Characters Dekarangers Abarangers Allies *Cignian Swan Shiratori *K-9 Murphy *Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani *Mai Hakua *Ryunnosuke Sugishita *Emiri Imanaka *Mahoro *Mikoto Villains *Ginjifu Seijin Kazakku *Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan *Rainian Agent Abrella **Anaroids *Speckionian Genio *Reversian Succubus Hells *Kajimerian Ben G *Reversian Bon-Goblin Hells *Barigeran Milibar Trivia *This team-up presumably takes place between Dekaranger Episodes 29 and 32, due to the appearance of a revived Jeaneio and the absence of SWAT Mode. *This crossover acknowledges the previous crossover due to HurricaneRed's appearance and AbaRed recognizing him despite that it was actually Kazakku in disguise. Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger